Nosferatu
, in the Nosferatu Tunnels]] Nosferatu highlight the Curse of Caine like no other of the thirteen original Clans, and if it were only for this curse, they would be the wretched and the outcasts. Instead, they have great power and influence. What no one wishes to see, can always be hidden, by their defining Clan Discipline, Obfuscate. In aspect or limb they are twisted and malformed, and the curse is endlessly creative in its destruction. Obfuscate allows the dream of passing invisibly, and Nosferatu make full use of this gift. Most things are theirs for the taking, and sometimes the most precious thing is knowledge. There are few secrets that can be kept from them, and they are the spymasters of the undead, collecting information and selling it for a dear price. They are also the masters of the underground, living in sewers and crypts for protection and protecting their domain with all their talents. Animalism makes all beasts their allies, and Potence makes them horribly strong. Heightened Senses is Auspex's counter to enemies that use Obfuscate: Nosferatu, and in the multiplayer game, Malkavians. Christof receives this ability after Ardan is defeated. Serena the Cappadocian and Lily the Toreador start with Auspex since it is their Clan's Discipline. The use of Heightened Senses and other detection devices such as the Monocle of Clarity only reveals Obfuscate users to the characters using them, and to the party Artificial Intelligence, when the character who has detection is the party leader. This is one occasion when even players who have turned off the green party AI light may want to turn it back on again. Nosferatu are a challenge in both Ages in Redemption and both Ages in Multiplayer too. Christof himself can be a detector in Modern Times, but only Serena or a hefty stack of Heightened Senses scrolls can deal with the Nosferatu Tunnels. In Multiplayer there are Malkavian Obfuscators to deal with also, in the Warehouse. Whether or not an Obfuscate user remains hidden depends on their actions, and the level of detection. Standing still is the most hidden, then moving; attacking in normal Redemption always reveals an obfuscated attacker. Low levels of Auspex will reveal low level Obfuscators even when standing, and detect medium level Obfuscators when moving, etc. Without Heightened Senses, battles against higher level Obfuscators typically run this pattern multiple times: bring the enemy near death, it runs away, hidden, the Obfuscate wears off, it heals itself, obfuscates again, repeat. Awe and Feed can lock low-level Obfuscators down so they cannot stealth again; the player must grab the target while they are still moving, or they will disappear again once stationary. Area effect spells like Flame Ring, Plague Wind, and Firestorm, and area damage weapons like grenades and Rocket Launcher can all damage enemies even when they are stealthed. Blood Magic's blood damaging skills can prevent them from healing or re-stealthing. Animalism Malkavians and Nosferatu both Beckon a Ghoul Rat, which arguably is not or is balanced for the Malkavs either because they have no combat skills or because they are not supposed to, but it is way too weak for the summon of a clan with natural Animalism. Drawing Out the Beast is perfectly suited for the sneaky Nosferatu, but since they have other options and Malkavians do not, it probably should have been the weaker of the two Frenzy abilities, instead of Passion. Obviously the other Dementation abilities would have had to have been juggled. DOtB makes a nightmare out of the Nosferatu Methuselah in the New York City Sewers. Potence Dark Ages Josef Zvi is the Nosferatu leader of not only the Tunnels but the Jewish Quarter and the whole of Prague in the end. Othelios is an unexplained berserker warrior in both Dark Ages scenarios Even more mysterious is Ilig. Let's face it, he is only there to drop a hint to guide players through the Maze of Cain. To Curse the Darkness also features two main characters who are Nosferatu, one of whose lines are delivered posthumously, and one or two (depending on which ending you get) Nosferatu ghouls. Creatures [Shreck|Mr Shreck]] and Josef Zvi are not fought, and have no aggressive models. As one unit, until the list can be sorted into Dark Ages and Modern times: Modern Times Samuel joins the coterie and saves the day, and millennia, hopefully, to come. The Sabbat Underprince of New York City aggressively recruits all Nosferatu to his ranks, and a similar character appears in Leaves of Three Dark Ages Othelios Boss in both Joseph's Tunnels and To Curse the Darkness. Always drops Evil Axe Othelios1.png| Othelios2.png| Othelios3.png| Othelios4.png| Othelios5.png| Othelios6.png| Josef Zvi JosefZvi2.png|Same model as Melmoth JosefZvi3.png| Melmoth JosefZvi1.png|Same model as Josef Zvi Nosferatu Tunnels Nosferatu Bastard.png|Nosferatu given a Bastard Sword by Age of Redemption Mod Modern Times Nosferatu Sewers Underprince St Magdalena1.png|Sabbat Nosferatu on the St. Magdalena in London docks, bound for New York City Samuel New Moon.png|Samuel at the New Moon magic shop in New York City Underprince1.png|Underprince / Mr Shreck Leaves of Three Mr Shreck Mr Shreck Gallery Category:Nosferatu